The need for energy absorbing padding to cushion mechanical impact loads is present in many environments. For example, personal protection equipment such as sport, military and construction helmets, shin guards and body part protectors typically include some form of cushioning layer.
Other environments where high impact forces are present are those involving body armor. For example, bulletproof vests typically are fabricated from polyaramid (Kevlar®), polyolefin fibers, woven or mat fabrics having high impact and cut resistance. When struck by a blunt projectile, these vests and similar clothing can impress a direct force on the wearer's body area that, while potentially life-saving, can cause significant bodily bruising and/or a bone fracturing injury.
Flocked Energy Absorbing Material (FEAM) Impact Force Absorbing (IFA) structures have been found to be effective IFA materials for Sport, Military and Civil Servant apparel and equipment applications. Thus far it has been observed that FEAM materials are generally not as effective in their IFA properties as comparable thickness of presently used foam (Vinyl Nitrile and Polyurethane) IFA materials.